You Wouldn't Understand
by MiyuIsihami
Summary: Artemis witnesses the death of her mother by her father's blade, and isn't taking it very well. The team is trying to help... But getting no where. But can the boy wonder be of help? And will this mean revealing his identity to the entire team?


**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. Otherwise Supes would like soup a lot more. Anyway, just a little oneshot I thought I'd do. Please review if you liked it, and send me any requests for another story. Oh and sorry for any mistakes, I'm writing this at like two in the morning so I am kinda out of it. I might add another chapter about Rob helping Zee when Zatara becomes Dr. Fate, but I haven't decided yet. ~Miyu**

Artemis awoke from another nightmare, drenched in sweat. It had already been a week since her mom was murdered in front of her, and the nightmares only seemed to be getting worse. Her new room at the cave was similar to her old room. It was not making her feel any better. She sat up and put her head to her knees. Over and over, she saw the blade pierce into her mother's stomach as she collapsed to the ground, her mother not folder over the blade in her wheelchair. She began to cry.

A knock was heard coming from outside her door.

"Go away."

"Artemis, please, we just want to help!" It was Wally.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Yes, I know that Artemis, but don't just assume that we all haven't been through something."

"You wouldn't understand…."

Wally walked back to the mission room where the rest of the team waited.

"No luck."

Robin sighed. He tried so hard to make this never happen to anyone-to make them never have to feel the pain he had, and still feels. The feeling of being truly alone. But here it was, right back to hit him in the face. It also reminded him that the anniversary of his parent's death was only in a couple of weeks.

Wally sensed Dick's feelings and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Artemis won't even open her door. All she keeps saying is 'you wouldn't understand'." Wally frowned.

"Maybe I should try. As the team leader, it is my responsibility." Kaldur said. Robin knew that they were just going to make things worse. He knew exactly what needed to be done, even if it meant getting in a ton of trouble from bats. At this point, it didn't matter to him.

Kaldur was about to go when Robin spoke.

"No."

Kaldur was confused.

"What?

"No."

"Why?"

Robin sighed.

"You'll make it worse."

"What are you talking about, were just trying to help!"

"No."

Next to speak was Connor.

"What are you saying _we_ do then? Just sit and wait?"

"You? Yes."

Connor was becoming angry.

"How will that _help!"_

"You're going to make it worse if you don't."

Kaldur paused. The whole team was confused, except for Wally, who had an idea at what Dick was doing.

Connor's eyes narrowed.

"How would you know, Rob?"

Dick sighed, while trying not to show his pain though his voice.

"Because I watched both my parents fall to their death when I was nine."

This was followed by a long pause.

M'gann's eyes began to fill with tears. When he was nine? She already thought he was young, but that much emotional trauma when he was nine? How is he always so happy if he lives with that every day, and god only knows what else! Not to mention the fact that he can't even talk about his life, or even come up to anyone of us in public!

"Dude…. You sure you wanted to tell all of them?"

Wally spoke, being the only one on the team who knew his secret ID and backstory.

"I'm fine Wally, but thanks."

Dick left the room.

When he made it to his own room, He took out his phone, then laid down on his bed.

"Here goes nothing….."

Artemis awoke out of another nightmare when she heard he phone go off. A text from Rob. She didn't bother to open it, and leaned back onto her bed where she continued to stare at the ceiling. The voice was faint, but she could still hear it coming from her ear piece, which rested on the table where her phone used to be. It was Robin.

"Artemis, just open it."

His voice wasn't the usual happy cackle, it was solid and upset, as if it were hiding sadness.

She opened the message.

It was the picture Dick Grayson had taken with her on her first day at Gotham Academy. Underneath, he had typed her a message.

' _I know everyone else doesn't understand, Artemis. I know how you feel. I_ _ **understand.**_ _But I don't want_ you to turn out like me. Shutting people out just makes it hurt even more. So please, Artemis, just let _someone in. I_ _ **understand,**_ _so just talk_ _ **.**_ _'_

Richard Grayson was Robin? Then that meant…His parents were the _Flying Graysons._ Why had she been acting like such a baby? Dick lost the last of his family at age nine! She still had family left, she should be grateful, no matter who they are!

Artemis texted him back.

' _You can come in.'_

Then she saved the text he sent her. Something about it just gave her hope.

The team eventually decided to send Wally one more time. He knocked on her door.

"Artemis?"

"Go away."

"Why! I want to help!"

"Because you don't understand!"

"Then how can I understand? We want to help you!"

"You CAN'T!"

Wally paused before he spoke next.

"…Artemis."

Just then, Robin walked down the hall to Artemis' room.

"Great job Wally."

It was Robin.

"You made it worse."

Wally stared at Robin.

"Well what was I supposed to do Dick? I _care_ about her!"

"You're not supposed to do anything."

"Give it up Dick! Not everyone is good at hiding their emotions like you!"

"I never said for her to. I told her the opposite."

"Well it's not working!"

Dick knocked on her door.

"Go AWAY Wally!"

Dick spoke in a soft, yet solid voice. Again, it was very different from his usual cackle, but you could tell there was emotion behind it.

"Chill, it's just me."

"Oh….."

She walked up to her door and took a deep breath. Artemis opened the door.

"Come in."

Dick walked in and Artemis looked at Wally.

"You don't understand…."

And then she closed the door in his face. _(Baywatch just got friendzoned!)_

They both took a seat on her bed. She realised Dick had changed into his civvies. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his bright blue eyes. She could easily see how sad he was with them off.

"…..H-H-how do you do it Dick?"

"Do what?"

"Everything! You don't have anyone in your family left, you can't tell anyone your secret identity, and three quarters of the time you can't even be yourself! Not to mention the fact that your only thirteen...H-h how do you do it…..?"

Dick sighed.

"With help. From Bruce, and Wally, and the team, Artemis. Letting people in is the most impotant thing, but it took me years to figure that out. That's why I'm so independent now, though not in a good way."

He sighed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her, Dick. I really do."

"So do I."

They stayed there for a while until Artemis lifted her head back up.

"Thanks, Dick."

"No problem"

"Wait, does that mean English isn't your first language?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. My first language is Romani."

A lightbulb went off in her head.

"That makes sense. You always look like you're gonna' explode in English class."

He blushed.

"Hey, it's not my fault English is hard! Plus, I could beat you in the maths any day."

They laughed.

"I think I'm okay now."

She said.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"I'll go talk to the team, then."

He put his sunglasses back on and opened the door.

"Oh and Dick….Thanks."

He smiled.

 **So, how was it? If you want me to do the chapter with Robin helping Zee Just favourite, follow, or review! (Preferably all of them) Anyway, thanks a lot and read on! ~Miyu**


End file.
